


come back

by abstrct



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Emotional, M/M, Sad, crying is my favorite, i like to cry, not shown in detail though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstrct/pseuds/abstrct
Summary: the one where poe doesn’t get back up





	come back

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for this but i had nothing else to do lol. kudos are appreciated! :)

“come back, will you?” finn asked of poe as he prepared to put his helmet on. poe stopped for a second amid the firefight in the air.

poe gave finn a soft smile and gently put his hand on his cheek. “of course, i promise,” he said. finn nodded and told him to put his helmet on, poe complying and hopping in his x wing. he gave one last nod to finn before powering his engines and flying to help his fellow pilots and fighters. finn heard a small beep from bb-8, his goodbye, he guessed. finn never learned binary, but he was trying. 

finn ran back into the base to meet with the general. “what do you need me to do?” he asked, prepared to do whatever she needed him to. 

she looked at him with a serious expression, but her eyes softened for half a second. “stay here. wait for any transmissions. assist in the medbay if needed,” she told him assertively. he nodded, but was disappointed he couldn’t do more.

out the window, he could see the tie fighters shooting at their people, and their people shooting at the tie fighters. to finn’s left was a digital screen with their fighters. slowly, at first, one by one starting to get a red x on it, meaning it was no more. then, they went faster. finn was mainly focused on poe’s fighter, his was still blue and well. he looked back out the window and spotted poe, watching with intent as he shot down a tie. he gave a mini fist pump.

suddenly, a tie appeared on his tail. finn knew he would shoot it down easily. then, there was smoke, and then fire, and then an explosion. finn sucked in a breath. watching, finn could see poe’s x wing go down slowly, but then it declined with such velocity that finn almost screamed. he didn’t even notice he was holding in a breath. and then, poe crashed. hard. he released the breath he was holding and ran out of the base, not even hearing leia calling out for him. finn didn’t care how far poe was. finn didn’t care about the shooting happening in the sky. finn didn’t care if he got shot. he had to make it to poe, he couldn’t lose him now. 

finn ran, and he ran, and ran, and ran until finally he reached the giant billow of smoke coming from his jet. he didn’t see poe. poe wasn’t crawling from the jet and he wasn’t laying on the ground. he took off his, well, poe’s, jacket and threw it somewhere and prepared to dive into the smoke and fire to reach him. the smoke quickly filled his lungs but he could feel poe’s arm, and then his chest, and then his face. he grabbed his arm and pulled until he was out of the pilot’s seat, then picking him up and carrying him away to cover. 

“poe, poe, poe! poe, buddy. please,” he was wiping the ash from his face and trying to get him to wake up. poe’s body was laid across the ground and finn was kneeling over him. poe had to wake up. he had to. he promised. finn shook him gently and carded a hand through his curls. 

he thought poe was still so pretty. with the blood and scars on his face, he was still as beautiful as he was yesterday to finn. 

he didn’t let himself cry, because there was no reason to. poe would wake up soon and make a cheesy joke and they would be ok. he didn’t let one tear fall.

poe didn’t wake up. finn carried him all the way back to base. poe still didn’t wake up. finn dropped him on a stretcher in medbay. he didn’t wake up. they gave him oxygen and shocked his heart. he didn’t wake up. 

finn still didn’t cry, because they weren’t doing all they could. he stroked his hair and whispered that he was going to be ok. he held his face and told him how much he loved him. he kissed his hand and held it tight.

poe didn’t wake up.


End file.
